One More Chance
by megamichi
Summary: Sasuke's back, and Sakura hasn't exactly forgiven him. But during one of his attempts to win back Sakura's trust, Sasuke accidentally... Switches bodies with her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

She had heard that for normal people, one moment, it would just all… click. There would be that one moment where you just _knew_ that the person standing in front of you was your soulmate. For Sakura Haruno, she couldn't place the exact moment that she knew Sasuke was the only one for her. But before she knew it, she was falling deeper and deeper in love.

Sasuke wasn't just a pretty face, Sakura knew that. He was kind, which was proven when he had chosen to give up his lunch to Naruto rather than let the poor kid starve. He was loving. Why else would revenge matter so much to him? He had so much love to give, and all that love had corrupted him. He had a vulnerable side, a shy side, a caring side… Sakura had been sure that she had known just about every side of him.

She was wrong.

It was almost foolish. They had been friends. Friends with seemingly unbreakable bonds, but he had chosen to bash those same bonds to pieces when he chose to leave Konoha.

She gave him chances. They all did. But he never took them. She had thought she was strong enough to deal with his rejection. But she wasn't.

So right at that moment… That moment when he apologized, she wasn't sure how to react. She didn't want to forgive him, but she was happy. She was so undeniably happy, and before she knew it, tears were silently trickling down her face.

"You'd better damn well be sorry… Shaannarooo, you jerk…" She managed to choke out.

She was mad and happy all at the same time, and she no longer hated the boy - after all, she had _never_ hated him. But she didn't forgive him either. She'd make him work for her forgiveness.

* * *

><p>He had heard that love was something wonderful. People told him bonds were something to be celebrated. But Sasuke Uchiha thought they were all idiots. Love had shattered his heart so many times that it was painful to love anything anymore. But sometimes, when he was all by himself, sick of his own dark thoughts, he'd think back to his younger days.<p>

Sakura, for one reason or another, was always there. Even though she was annoying at first, the girl had eventually grown on him. He knew it wasn't romantic love he had felt for her, but there was fondness in his memories. Every time he imagined what it would have been like if he had never left Konoha, he thinks of Sakura. They would have been happy, Sasuke was sure.

That's why he didn't think of her too often. Thinking about Sakura made him regret his choices. He wasn't in love with her. But he knew that he loved her, and that the more time he spent with her, the more he _would_ start falling in love with her. He didn't want that. Love was weakness.

So on that day… The day he finally decided to open his heart and love again, he wasn't too surprised that she was there for him. He had apologized, but the tearful Sakura hadn't really accepted his apology.

He knew he might have to leave her again one day, but at that moment, the moment that Sakura had broken down and called him a jerk, he knew that before he left, he was going to make it up to Sakura. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tsunade mixed together a bunch of ingredients as she cackled madly. _This is going to be so fun, _she thought to herself._

* * *

><p>"YO, <em>ACTUALLY<em>?" Naruto screamed at the expressionless Sasuke, flinging a pillow at him. Sasuke easily dodged it.

"It's been a week already, and you seriously haven't said ANYTHING to her?" The overly hyper ninja, bouncing around, questioned his best friend with a confused expression on his face.

"I totally would've expected _her_ of all people to welcome you back with open arms… Are we even talking about the same person here?"

"Yes Naruto, we're both talking about Sakura," said Sasuke, clearly annoyed. He wasn't the kind of person to start a conversation, and Sakura had definitely _not_ been in the mood to speak to him for the past seven days.

At first, Sasuke had welcomed the silence. Naruto was already loud enough to drown out the years of solitude that Sasuke had already grown accustomed to, but eventually, he knew that he would have to say something to Sakura. He had to make it up to her somehow, for everything he had put her through. But he wasn't too sure where to start, or _when_ to start, for that matter. And since she wasn't really into talking to him these days, he knew he would have to be the one to speak up.

And that was why, on a perfectly beautiful Saturday morning, two heterosexual boys were lying together on a cramped twin-sized hospital bed: to brainstorm ideas on how to talk to a girl.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had been bored out of her mind, pestered day in and day out about the state of the village, as well as international relations now that the war's been won. Finding yet another pile of paperwork on her desk, the over-worked Hokage has finally had enough.<p>

As soon as she finished her most recent pile of documents, Tsunade had ran out of her bird cage of an office, and told an extremely flustered Shizune that she would be back in a few hours - _after_ getting some well-deserved rest.

What she hadn't planned on, however, was the fact that it was a holiday. It wasn't even really supposed to be a holiday, but having just recently won the war, the Tsunade from a week ago had declared out of the heat of the moment that the Saturday the week after the anniversary of the fourth war would be forever known as the Holiday of Peace.

Even though she was finally free to party and drink and gamble, not a single store was open in Konoha.

Dejectedly realizing that she had dug her own grave, Tsunade decided to make her way to her chemistry lab to create a new vial of poisonous who-knows-what. But at that moment, a flustered Hinata passed by.

Seeing Hinata, Tsunade suddenly had a brilliant idea. She was going to make a potion. Not just _any_ potion - a love potion. One that would make Naruto fall madly for the shy and timid Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><em>With the potion in tow, Tsunade ran to the hospital like a mad-woman, only to find herself tripping, the potion slipping out of her grasp.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't the type to voice his thoughts out loud, and years of being the bad guy has polished that trait to the extent that anything emotional makes him cringe. The ideal scenario to him would be if he and Sakura could make up without any over-dramatic displays of feelings. He knew he had to do something about Sakura, fix their friendship before it was too late, but Naruto was no help. The dork was already taking a nap!<p>

Thinking that a walk would be the perfect solution to his brain-freeze, Sasuke walked down the stairs of the hospital that he was currently staying in. Today was his last day in the hospital, and he knew that later on in the day he would have to prepare to move into his new apartment.

Wondering whether he should get some lunch in the hospital cafeteria since all of Konoha's stores are closed, he was surprised to find himself face to face with an equally shocked Sakura.

"Sakura," muttered Sasuke, as Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

But right as Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something, she heard a loud "SHIT!", as she felt something splatter onto both her and Sasuke, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Sakura looked down at her clothes and saw herself completely drenched by some weird green liquid.

Turning around abruptly to see who would be so rude as to ruin her brand new outfit, she found her Shishou apologetically grinning. All of a sudden, Sakura felt herself getting incredibly drowsy. Blinking heavily, Sakura dropped to the ground as Sasuke caught her in his arms, and quickly dozed off.

Sasuke, unsure of what had just happened, looked at the kunoichi sleeping soundly in his arms. Feeling quite sleepy himself, Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open, but found them closing slowly, as he too collapsed.

"Oops…" Tsunade whispered. _Well this wasn't exactly planned… But I guess this can be fun too,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Waking up in an unfamiliar room, Sakura looked around her and quickly realized that she was in the hospital. Unsure of why she was there, she scratched her head and yawned, getting out of the bed and making her way to the door. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw that on the bed next to her, there had been a pink-haired girl sleeping peacefully.<p>

_Oh wow, that's pretty rare. I thought I was the only one with pink hair around here,_ Sakura pondered to herself. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to the bed and lifted the covers slightly so she could get a closer look at the other girl's face. Peeking into the covers, the kunoichi let out a shrill scream as she realized that she was in fact, staring at herself, sleeping.

Hearing a weird shriek in a raspy deep voice, Sasuke bolted up and looked around the room, thinking he was under attack, until his eyes landed on a man that was his height, had his clothes on, and… was him.


End file.
